If Only
by fanofthearts
Summary: What we didn't see when Annabeth found Leo between Election Day 1 and 2. Please read and review!


I'm a huge Kristin Chenoweth fan, when I heard of John Spencer's death I was deeply moved even though I had not seen any of his work outside of West Wing. He was truly an amazing person and actor. This is kind of my tribute to his Leo. I'm not sure if I will right another Annabeth/Leo fic or not. I wrote this at 11 last night after viewing Election day II Please leave feed back!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I had just fixed his watch, causing it to 'spring' ahead an hour. His thick fingers were far too clumsy to fiddle with the small knob on the side. He made fun of my well manicured nails but I just laughed handing him back his gold Rolex, just like I had done in the elevator all those months ago. Our fingers touched and my breath caught. Looking up into his soft hazel eyes I gave a weak smile.

'Just tell him!' My inter self exclaimed.

'No!' I mentally responded, 'Later, after this campaign mess is over.'

Instead I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'll call you when we have a winner." And just like that I turned and walked away shutting to door on the crackling tension that had begun to fill the room. If only…if only I would have known it would that it was the last time I would ever…No! My throat tightens at the very thought. I can't accept it. My eyes again begin to bleed hot tears I quickly squeeze them shut, they hurt. Damn contacts, why didn't I wear my glasses? Leo always liked it when I wore them. Oh Leo!

Just like that I'm back in that hotel bathroom. I dropped to my knees screaming for help. There was a pulse, faint but it was there. I began CPR just as I was trained. Assess the situation. Victim is unresponsive. Two rescue breaths, five chest compressions, repeat four times, faster, faster, faster the ratio needs to be faster! Come on! One hundred compressions per minute. I looked down at his pale face; the vision was blurred by my tears. Suddenly someone was behind me pulling me away. I screamed. If only they would have left me, I could have saved him. I know I could have.

The next thing I knew he was being lifted onto a stretcher by EMT's. I was allowed to ride in the ambulance with him. They were able stabilize him thanks to the portable defibrillator…but suddenly a shrill ringing filled the room. "He's crashing!" I watched helplessly as his body was shocked until it was no use. He was pronounced dead at 3:11.

They wanted to turn the sirens off seeing how there was no longer a urgency but I wouldn't let them. Leo deserved a police escort no matter where he was going. I took his hand, the one that gave me so much comfort on the long flights, more than champagne and pills could ever do. It was just as I remembered it, slightly calloused but warm, still so warm. A fresh batch of tears came on as I looked at his face. He looked to be sleeping, his eyes gently closed, mouth slightly open but his chest told me other wise. An ugly black bruise covered where his heart was and two red marks marred his rib cage. I didn't know we stopped moving until the doors suddenly flew open and his hand was pulled out of mine. If only I could have held it longer, and gathered courage for what came next.

'The morgue.' That's where they said they were taking him. I lost it. That place was too cold for a man like Leo, my sweet Leo. I screamed and threw all of my ninety-six pounds against two of the men who had a hold of my arms. In the end they won. Too tired to fight I let myself be lead to a deserted waiting room.

I've been sitting here for almost an hour now waiting, and waiting, for what I don't know. I look down at Leo's Rolex, 4:56, how I got it I don't remember. Did I take it off his wrist or did I pick it up in the hotel? My thoughts are broken by footsteps. I look up to see Josh and Donna approaching. Some how I'm standing, my legs feel like butter.

"He died." Some how made its way out of my mouth. I fell forward into Josh's open arms. "Why didn't I tell him!"

"Tell him what?" I felt Donna's warm hand on my shoulder.

"That I loved him."


End file.
